The present invention relates generally to walls, particularly to prefabricated walls, and shelters, and specifically to prefabricated wall partitions which are readily engageable with each other for forming components such as walls, posts, and openings in walls.
A prefabricated house is a house whose components are manufactured to the greatest extent possible in the factory. The components are then shipped to building site where the house is built. Ideally, the components are engaged with other components by even inexperienced parties quickly and easily to provide an inexpensive home that meets local building codes and has a long-life.
Such goals are often not realized. Components often require too much assembly at the building site. The finished home may need additional components to meet the local building codes. The home may be too expensive--or too close to the price of a conventional home.